moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtually
=Birth= While fighting their way to behead Onyxia, a beautiful young priest tended to the wounds of a fierce warrior by the name of Lechery. Known for his ferocity and ruthlessness, Lechery was stunned upon opening his eyes to see the beautiful priest, Purely, kneeling over him as she soothed his pain, readying him for battle once more. Lechery, not a night spent alone or with the same woman, had never seen such beauty, and knew without a doubt in that moment of clarity who he intended to spend the rest of his life with. Fully healed, Lechery successfully led the victory over the Dragon, Onyxia, with Purely to thank for his victory. Fighting his advances, Purely remained aloof and untouchable over the following months, as she was well aware of his reputation and was determined not to become another "notch in his bedpost." On the night of July 27th, the Alliance gathered to kill Blackwing. Despite all preparation, Blackwing prevailed and thus there were many casualties. Purely was gravely injured in battle and taken to a relief hut for aid. Word spread that Purely's injuries were fatal, the news reaching Lechery in the middle of the night. Wounded himself, Lechery rushed to her side, where he refused to leave despite his calls to battle until she healed or had perished. That night, Lechery was able to return the favor owed to Purely the night she saved his life. The following March, Lechery and Purely wed in the Stormwind Chapel. In August, news spread that Purely was with child. She no longer fought side by side with Lechery, however she was always just outside, ready to embrace him and welcome him home. January, Virtually was born. Childhood Returning to battle was a given with Lechery, and Purely would not leave his side. After months raiding Karazhan to rid the world of Prince Malachezaar, Lechery and Purely moved with their young daughter to a small house just outside of the booming city of Shattrath in Terokkar Forest so they would be readily available when called to action. Life was proving to be a greater challenge, and not just because of the new addition to their family. Lechery was recruited to the Scryors, while Purely had pledged her allegiance to the Aldor. This created discontent while in battle, as both sides fought to rip one from the other. But Purely and Lechery remained unbreakable in their bond of love, and Virtually served as the true joy in their lives, despite the nightly battles and discordance between the Aldor and Scryer. Virtually knew nothing other than the love of her parents. She knew nothing of the trials her parents faced, nor the danger their entire family faced in this strange new world. She was a happy child and kept sheltered from the evils of the world around her. Lechery and Purely spent every minute outside of battle giving Virtually a charmed life; a life of games and presents and fairy tales and magic. On their nights away, Virtually was watched over by two Arakkoa refuges from lower city, along with Aimi, a draenei child her age. But the threats kept rising, as did the tensions in Shattrath. After the defeat of Kael'Thas, Purely and Lechery were called back to Azeroth's caverns of time to take down Archimonde. As they'd receive news about Illidan, they knew they had to get Virtually out of Outlands. After Archimonde's defeat, they returned to Terokkar to pack up their belongings and return to Azeroth for good in an attempt to keep Virtually safe. Splitting up the night before their return home, they brought their intentions to their allegiances; Purely to the Aldor, Lechery to the Scryor. Possibly the first time the Scryor and Aldor ever agreed, both Lechery and Purely were ordered to Black Temple to finish off Illidan. After many nights spent debating, Lechery and Purely came to the hard decision to send Purely to Stormwind alone to be looked after by the priests in the chapel in hopes of eradicating the threat to Outland once and for all. Purely's diary writes: Terokkar is where my life began; truly began with my husband and darling daughter. I cannot fathom a life outside of here, as I never lived a life until we made a home. Our home could have been anywhere, but because it was here, I owe it to Virtually to make Outland a safe haven from the endless wars in Azeroth. She deserves a world of beauty that can rival her own. Still, I feel the winds changing. There is an unease in both Lechery and myself this time around. Though Lechery swears we will return with him wielding The Betrayer's glaives, there is fear in us for the first time in our lives. He has even taken up praying; something I never believed I'd see from him as long as I lived. Perhaps it's that we have more to live for with each day our daughter ages. Still, the sky grows darker with each night that passes. And each night, so does the outlook of our future. The Betrayer The assault on Black Temple was the longest and most difficult stay Lechery and Purely had ever taken part in. Just as they'd feel they were getting close, Illidan would place one more obstacle between himself and the raid, even a Shivarra named Mother Shahraz, who required specially crafted shadow resistant armor just to survive her attacks. But with the council down, the party knew Illidan had nothing left to throw their way. Akama himself broke down the doors to allow access to The Betrayer. He knelt low holding The Skull of Guldan in his hands as the hunting party approached, ready to receive his judge and jury. But not without a fight. Lechery faced him head on with an entire army backing him; Purely's sole job to help shield her lover and father of her child, healing him through his pain as Illidan's swords struck their mighty blows. And they had him. Illidan grew weak, while Lechery's pride and honor made him grow strong. He had a beautiful wife behind him, a lovely daughter to protect, and a better world ahead in their future. Maiev Shadowsong joined the fight, taking the burden off Lechery after giving it his all. The raid was a success, and Lechery believed it to be over. But Illidan summoned a demon at the last minute that took off after Lechery. It was speculated later that Lechery saw his former self in this demon, though no one can be certain what he was thinking in that final moment. While the few who noticed the demon approaching began to attack the demon, Purely launched herself across the vast expanse to Lechery's side. It was there, in Illidan's final moments, the demon ended both their lives. At the end of the battle, survivors found their bodies hand in hand on the stone. Category:Summary Category:Appearance Category:Childhood Category:The Betrayer Category:Life in the Cloth Category:Inheritance Category:Birth